CENTINEL Suit
Summary The CENTINEL-Suits are the signature weapons of the Wonderful 100. They are exoskeletons that grant superhuman qualities, and the ability to use the signature ability known as the Unite Morph, where the user combines their teammates to materialize massive objects. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, up to High 7-C via Unite Morph | At least High 7-C, up to 7-A via Unite Morph Name: CENTINEL Suit Origin: The Wonderful 101 Age: Unknown Classification: Suit, Exoskeleton Wielders: Wonder-Red, Wonder-Blue, Wonder-Green, Wonder-Pink, Wonder-Yellow, Wonder-White, Wonder-Black Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Converts kinetic energy into heat energy upon contact), Subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration, Materialization, Metal Manipulation, Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Allows the wearer to tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it was paper), up to Large Town level (Allows the Wonderful 100 to fight opponents like the Gah-Goojin) | At least Large Town level (Stated to be capable of exploding with teratons of force, Wonder-Blue can generate enough energy to create a moderately-powered Unite Sword without assistance from any of the other Wonderful ones), up to Mountain level+ via Unite Morphs (Allows the Wonderful 100 to fight opponents like the Diejeah and various other bosses that should be far superior to it) Speed: Relativistic+ to FTL+ (Only takes 3 billionths of a second for the suit to form around their body, the wielders can also perform various actions and poses during that timeframe) | Massively FTL (Via scaling to the Wonderful 100) Durability: At least Wall level via statements (918 mm bullets fired from a distance of 5 meters away cannot scratch it), likely Large Town level for objects made with Unite Morph | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level+ for objects made with Unite Morph Range: Melee, up to several kilometers via unite morphs Weaknesses: It nullifies shock damage and physical trauma by converting Kinetic Energy into Thermal Energy, which requires the wielders to be physically fit enough to withstand, so while the suit may be able to protect them from lethal shocks, it may not be able to protect them from the accompanying physical trauma. Unite morphs require lots of data, so each suit is limited to one variety of objects. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Unite Morph: A technique that allows the data within the suits bubble memory to be actualized, materializing and replicating objects out of thin air. Not only does it replicate the characteristics of the original object completely, but it increases the size of the materialized object according to how many wearers of the suit are combined during its morph. * Identity Protection: To conceal the wearer's identity, the suits are capable of emitting hypnotic electromagnetic pulses that cause disruption of any nearby civilian's ability to recognize faces. Said pulses also achieve similar effects on video cameras. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters